Iridescent
by when stars align
Summary: From afar, both of them seemed to be glowing, but it may or may not have been a trick of the light. / Kick, with hints of Jace & Millie.


**Hey there lovelies! Here's another one shot. Characters might be out of character but oh well. Hope you like it. (:**

Iridescent

Jack sighed, looking at the scene in front of him. The whole place was unrecognizable from what it was like, abundant with trees decorated with multiple lights. The floor was polished until it shone as though it was brand new. Fancy chairs and tables full of food were everywhere. Everyone was dressed to the nines, with colorful dresses almost everywhere Jack looked. People were laughing and seemed to be having a great time.

It was the greatest event of the year — prom, and Jack seemed to be spending it off the dance floor, surprisingly alone. His friends, mainly Jerry, Milton and Eddie, have all wandered off. It wasn't exactly their fault they had left him alone, it was also due to the fact that he hadn't asked any girl to prom.

Jerry was a dancer, so was his date Grace, and it was inevitable that they were on the dance floor. Milton had offered to stay with him, but Jack didn't want Milton to leave his date, which was Julie since she was his girlfriend, alone. With some convincing, Milton went off to dance with Julie. Eddie, on the other hand, was full-on flirting with girls. Sure, he was pretty popular with the girls, but now all of them had dates and were either chatting, making out, or dancing. Also, Jack had wondered why he hadn't seen a certain blonde since the beginning of the night.

As time seemed to crawl slowly forward, Jack had already emptied several cups of punch, leaving the crumpled plastic cups laying on a table nearby. An aforementioned blond still hasn't shown up, and Jack is starting to worry. Prom was every girl's dream wasn't it? So why wasn't Kim showing up? Jack didn't bother trying to call her, as he had known that the blonde had carelessly left it at the dojo during their afternoon practice.

He ran out of the school gym, and yes, the prom is held in the school gym, with no specific destination, with only the purpose of finding Kim. Just as he was about to give up searching at their school, and was about to go to Kim's house to find her, he had unknowingly wandered into what seemed like the school garden. Heck, he hadn't even known Seaford High had a garden, due to the fact that the garden had been well hidden.

The garden looked like something out of a fairytale. There was nothing to hide the bright white moon in the sky. The moonlight lit up the garden, making everything glitter. A stone table and some stone chairs occupied a corner. Soft green grass carpeted the floor Everywhere else was covered with flowers and a fountain stood in its own glory in the middle of the garden, where the moon shone the brightest. Simply put, it looked like magic. Jack was entranced by the beauty of the place, almost distracted from looking for Kim. How could he have never discovered the place? Is that what paradise looked like?

If Jack hadn't look at the whole garden again before he left the place, he might have missed a petite blonde completely lost in her own world, with her iPod in her hand and her earphones on. The said blonde was seated in the only dark corner of the garden, back facing the brunet. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, with some loose golden curls out of the bun, which were illuminated by the glow of her iPod. She was humming softly, just loud enough for Jack to hear the tune but not the lyrics. Jack quietly moved closer towards the oblivious Kim, suddenly pulled out her earphones and whispered, "Boo."

"JACK! You scared me!" She shrieked, and Jack chuckled.

"Why weren't you in the gym? Don't all girls like prom?" Jack asked when Kim had finally recovered from her shock.

"Well no one asked me to prom I guess..." Kim spoke softly, her eyes downcast.

"Since no one asked, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" Jack asked.

"I don't want you to ask me just because you pity me!" Kim burst out, upset that Jack thought of her as a charity case.

"I didn't mean it in that way Kim!" Jack begged, failing to elicit any response from the blonde, "Please listen to me Kim..."

Kim made no attempt to respond to the clearly upset brunet. She stood up, and it was only then Jack saw her dress. It was a light lilac which seemed to glow under the silver moonlight. There was a dark lilac sash across the waist, and the elegant dress cascaded all the way to the ground. It appeared to sparkle iridescent colors, with the slightest of movements she made. The dress fit her perfectly, showing off her petite body. Jack guessed that Kim was wearing some sort of heels, since her dress covered her feet, as she seemed to be slightly taller than usual. It was then Jack realized Kim was_ beautiful_. Sure, Kim was pretty all the time but in that moment, she looked like an angel.

"Jack? Are you okay? You have been staring at me for the past five minutes." Kim asked the brunet, who had the faintest trace of pink on his cheeks.

"It was just...I was hypnotized by you." It was the blonde's turn to let pink tinge her cheeks. "Look Kim, I'm sorry if you misunderstood the meaning of my last question."

"It's alright Jack, I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it. It's not like prom is important or anything..." Kim stated, slight bitterness in her voice.

Jack could tell that Kim was lying by the faintest trace of tears in her eyes. "Kim, I think you're beautiful and it's their loss that they didn't have a date like you."

"Thanks Jack, it was really sweet of you." They smiled at each other for a while in comfortable silence.

"Would you like to dance?" Jack spoke, his voice ringing in the silence.

Kim hesitated. "I don't know Jack, there's no music..."

"Pick a song." He gestured towards her iPod.

Kim let out a deep breath. "Well, I can't dance...especially slow dancing."

"It isn't all that hard. I'll teach you." Jack laughed. "All you have to do is follow my lead."

After Kim had picked a song from her iPod, Jack took her hand in his, and placed the other hand on her waist, with Kim's hand on his shoulder. They started out awkwardly at first, with Kim stumbling every once in a while but Jack caught her every time. Soon, Kim got the hang of it and the two of them were slow dancing to the slow song. Jack spun Kim around, her dress glittering. When Jack spun her back into his arms, both of them were captivated by the other.

It was as if an invisible force were pulling both of them closer to each other. When their lips touched, everything else blurred. It was just the two of them. From afar, both of them seemed to be glowing, but it may or may not have been a trick of the light. When air became a necessity, both of them broke apart. No words were needed to convey their feelings, after all, their actions proved everything. The song soon ended, but it was the best three minutes of Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer's night.

* * *

_and we were dancing, dancing, like we're made of starlight..._

* * *

**Yay I finally finished this! Took me about three days to finish this one. It's about time huh. I just had to throw that song lyric at the end...after all I was inspired somehow. I know this isn't the best fic in the archive and it was probably sooooooo cheesy but review, my lovelies? :D **


End file.
